Trouble in Central 2nd Visit II
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: Managing to survive Scar lethal attack, Yakumo needs time to heal before they can truly help her. No need to worry because her friends are always close by and some help in more ways than one.


**Part 2**

Scar just smiled as he saw Yakumo lying still on the ground. Hotaku had rage in his eyes, changed his weapon into a sword, stood up, and rushed at Scar. Scar saw the attack and got out of the way.

"You're going to pay!" Hotaku yelled rage in his voice.

Hotaku kept trying to get in an attack but Scar dodged all of the blows. Sora used his Alchemy but Scar stopped it and turned back to Hotaku.

"So you're going to single us out until you kills us. Well I'm not going to let you." Hotaku said going in for an attack.

This one hit Scar right across the chest but Scar didn't care. Ed's Alchemy came but Scar jumped out of the way. Scar hit Hotaku hard causing him to be thrown against the wall. Hotaku slashed with his sword and made Scar back off. This made Riku used his Alchemy and that hit Scar. But he just kept going like nothing was going to stop him.

"What is it going to take to stop this guys?" Riku said angry.

"Probably a lot more than we have." Al said.

"We have to keep going. For Yakumo." Hotaku said glazing at Yakumo's body.

Scar attacked and missed Hotaku. Then Hotaku froze him again but he didn't stay that way long. Scar was going to use his Alchemy when a fireball hit his back. Scar turned and no one could believe their eyes. Yakumo eyes were back to normal and she was on her knees. One of her hands were raised which they guess made the fireball. Hotaku smiled but noticed that her shoulder was still bleeding.

"No that's not possible. You shouldn't be alive." Scar said.

Yakumo forced herself to stand and smiled, "You don't know everything Scar."

Scar looked surprised and Hotaku kicked him away. Then Hotaku stood up and rushed over to Yakumo.

"Are you alright?" Hotaku asked worried.

"Barely…." Yakumo said weakly.

From this close up, Hotaku could see how bad the wound was. Yakumo's shoulder was exploded leaving her shirt tore up and a hole in her shoulder. Hotaku knew she was lucky that she didn't lose her arm.

Her friends rushed over and Ed shouted, "How the heck are you alive!"

"She not out of the woods yet Ed." Kairi said rushing to Yakumo side.

Then they saw that Scar was coming back and tried to use his Alchemy. Ed used his Alchemy to protect them but he knew it wouldn't last long.

"We need to stop him." Yakumo said weakly.

"You're too hurt to fight." Kairi said.

Yakumo smiled and passed a hand over her wound, "I just need to reinforce the wound."

Ed saw something black cover the wound and it seemed to give Yakumo a little more strength.

Hotaku knew what it was and said, "When did you learn that?"

"Merlin taught it to me when we saw him last time. I have to say it really saved my butt." Yakumo said stepping forward.

Scar saw that and stood up, "You're going to die."

"No Scar I'm not. I finally know how to stop you." Yakumo said which surprised everyone.

"No way." Scar said.

Yakumo smiled and smiled, "Don't believe me. Fine then come and get me."

Scar rushed at Yakumo but she didn't move. Scar was inches from her when she used her speed to get to his right side. Yakumo quickly slashed at his right arm cutting deeply into it. Scar and Yakumo stumbled but both stayed standing.

Yakumo smiled again and pointed at Scar, "Now that your transmutation circles are broken, you can't use your Alchemy anymore."

"She's right if any part of a transmutation circle is broken it won't work." Al said.

Scar looked at his arm and saw that part of it was broken. Scar still looked ready to fight when there was another explosion. They looked to Mustang, Hawkeye, and Armstrong plus many troops standing there.

"Darn it Mustang it's about time you showed up." Ed shouted.

"Geez we have this battle almost wrapped up." Yakumo said.

Yakumo vision started to fail but she shook her head slightly. Yakumo knew that she was still weak and probably shouldn't fight anymore. Scar stepped back as some gun shots went off (don't worry they made sure not to hit Yakumo).Hotaku rushed over to Yakumo as she started to fall and caught her.

Kairi rushed over and said, "Don't worry I can handle this."

Kairi dipped two fingers in the blood and quickly drew a circle. She placed five pieces of metal into the ground and drew a star to connect them.

"Quick put her inside." Kairi said.

Hotaku picked up Yakumo, went over, and carefully placed her in the circle. Kairi slammed her palms on the circle and it started to glow. Energy form and connected the metal piece with the energy. Then the light faded and Yakumo moved.

"Yakumo!" Hotaku said happily.

"I stopped all the bleeding but we still need to get her some help." Kairi explained.

Hotaku nodded and carefully picked up Yakumo. Hotaku and Kairi rushed over to where other had gone. Mustang troops were taking care of Scar so they didn't need to worry too much anymore.

"She needs a doctor quickly." Kairi explained when they got closer.

"I can't leave the troops." Mustang said.

"But we can. We'll take you there." Ed said.

"It's not too far from here but we should hurry." Al explained.

"We'll stay here and help out. You got Yakumo some help." Sora said to Hotaku.

"Don't get yourselves killed." Hotaku said before they ran off.

As Al had said, the hospital was nearby and they got there quickly. Ed called for a doctor and they took her in. They told Hotaku he needed to wait while they did what they could for Yakumo. So Hotaku sat down near the door worrying for Yakumo.

Ed sat next to him and Hotaku asked, "Don't you guys need to go back?"

"Mustang will kill me if I leave Yakumo unprotected." Ed said with a nod.

Al sat down also and Hotaku smiled. About an hour passed before Sora, Riku, and Kairi showed up saying they had lost Scar.

"Well we did manage to wound him pretty badly and, thanks to Yakumo, he won't be able to use his Alchemy for a while." Riku explained.

"So any news?" Sora asked.

Hotaku shook his head and then the door came open. A doctor walked out looking tried and stressed. Hotaku quickly stood up and rushed over.

"Is she ok?" Hotaku asked when he got closer.

The doctor looked at him and asked, "What was she hit with? The wound looks so bad she could have lost her arm."

"I know but is she ok?" Hotaku asked again.

"You got her here quickly so there's no threat to her life." The doctor said.

Hotaku sighed in relief and the doctor explained, "She has lost a lot of blood and the wound itself is bad. She's knocked out at the moment but she will wake up in about a week."

"A week?" Hotaku asked.

The doctor nodded and said, "I told you she's lost a lot of blood. Her body needs time to get the blood back."

Hotaku nodded and asked, "Can I go in and see her?"

The doctor nodded and let him in. Sora and the other decided to wait outside when the doctor asked them if they were coming in. Hotaku walked in and saw Yakumo lying on a bed. He walked up to the bed and saw she was pretty badly beaten. She had bandages around her forehead from where Scar had hit her and bandages around her left shoulder.

The doctor walked in and stood next to him, "I should tell you that it is possible that she also has a concussion. She also had internal bleeding but that was stopped before she got here."

Hotaku smiled slightly knowing that Kairi's Alchemy had stopped the internal bleeding. The doctor left leaving Hotaku alone with Yakumo. Even if the doctor said that his sister would be ok that didn't stop him from worrying about her. Hotaku left after a few minutes and saw that Mustang was there.

He walked over to them and Mustang asked, "How is she?"

"Doc says there's no threat to her life and she should be up in about a week." Hotaku explained.

"Well since we lost Scar, I'm going to put a few of my troops outside her room to protect her ok?" Mustang asked.

"That might be a good idea. We don't know if Scar will come back or not and we have to be ready if he does." Hotaku explained.

"What I want to know is who is Scar working for?" Sora asked.

"Mist." Hotaku answered.

They looked at him and he explained, "Did you hear what Scar said. Scar said 'She didn't give her name but she seemed to really want you dead.' And who do we know that really wants my sister dead other than Mist."

They agreed and decided it would be best for them to get some rest. It had been a tough fight and they were all tired. Mustang said that some of his troops would continue to look for Scar.

Outside of the Hospital:

Mist looked on as she saw Hotaku and the other leave the hospital.

Mist growled slightly and said, "Great he couldn't even kill one of them. But if anything he managed to hurt Yakumo badly. They won't be able to fix her in that state."

Mist glanced towards the window that showed into Yakumo's room. She saw that some guards were inside the room.

"I'm not going to be able to kill her without causing a scene. And Scar is too wounded to do anything. He won't even make a good Heartless anymore. Oh well I guess I'll just have to wait." Mist said before she turned away.

She started to walk away and said, "I'll have to be careful not to be seen by anyone for a while."

Soon she disappeared leaving Yakumo alone with the troops. Over the course of the week, Hotaku and Yakumo's friends came back to visit her. The doctor and nurses were taking very good care of her and the troops were doing a good job protecting her. As the days went on Yakumo got stronger and stronger.

A week passed and finally Yakumo's eye started to open. Yakumo's vision was blurry for a moment but she blinked a few time to clear it. Yakumo felt that she was in a lot of pain but she was alive. She smiled slightly hoping that her friends were alive also. Yakumo was still tried so she sighed and closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep.

Then an image of Scar appeared in her mind and she remembered everything that had happened. Yakumo's eyes snapped open and she shot straight up. Yakumo felt the pain increase when she sat up. Yakumo cried out in pain and doubled over in pain closing her eyes again. Then she heard the door open and heard someone rush over. The person helped her lay back down on the bed but she was still in pain.

Yakumo felt all of her senses started to go numb as she started to pass out again. Suddenly she felt energy pulse through and the pain disappeared. Yakumo's eyes flickered opened and she saw her brother next to her. Hotaku remove his hand from her forehead and smiled.

"Hotaku." Yakumo said weakly.

"Good to see you awake sister. I thought you were going to faint there for a moment." Hotaku said smiling.

Yakumo smiled and saw that her friends were in the room too.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kairi asked.

Yakumo nodded and said, "I'm still really weak but I'm ok. What happened to Scar?"

"He's gone and we haven't seen a trace of him since." Hotaku explained.

"Ok so how long have I been out?" Yakumo asked.

"A week." Riku said simply.

"A week?" Yakumo asked surprised.

"Sister you were really badly hurt and not to mention you lost a lot of blood during the fight." Hotaku explained.

"You need time to heal. The doc said you won't wake up for a week and he was right." Sora said.

Ed walked over and said, "I still don't get how you survived that attack."

"Well you see Ed I have this other form. It gives me increases in my power and things like that. Also that form has a powerful armor that protects me. I used that to protect my shoulder from part of the attack." Yakumo explained.

"But how did you learn how to use it outside of your form?" Sora asked.

"Merlin."

"Wow this guy taught you a lot." Al said.

"Yeah Merlin is willing to teach you anything you need to know." Sora said.

"So why did you use that form when we were fighting off Scar?" Ed asked.

Yakumo sighed and said, "I don't know why but I can't use that form when I'm like this. That's why I had to learn how to use the armor without going into the form."

Hotaku sighed and said, "We should probably leave. You still need rest before they let you out of the hospital."

They left and Yakumo went back to sleep.

"I wonder why Mist hasn't tried to attack Yakumo yet?" Sora asked once they were outside.

Riku thought for a moment, "She'll make a scene if she tried and I don't think that's what she wants to do."

"I think Riku's right. Mist knows that if she makes a scene then we'll come in and try to stop her." Hotaku explained.

"And from what you guys told us, Mist wants you guys dead but it doesn't seem like she wants anyone else dead." Ed said thinking.

"She may not but she does want to turn everyone she can into a Heartless." Hotaku said before he stopped walking.

Hotaku started to think again and they looked at him.

Then Hotaku thought of something, "Wait what if Mist told Scar something to go after Yakumo."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Ed what is Scar trying to do by killing State Alchemist?" Hotaku asked looking at Ed.

Ed thought for a moment and said, "He wants to free his people from the State. They killed a lot of his people during the war."

"Do you think Mist could have told him that she knew a way to do that but really meant that she'd turn him into a Heartless?" Hotaku asked.

"I wouldn't put it pass her. Mist is tricky that way." Sora explained.

"So that's why Scar was after you guys?" Al asked.

"I think so Al. But I won't know until we ask Mist." Hotaku answered.

"Scar is not that easily fooled. He must have thought she really meant what she said." Ed said.

"Maybe. Come on we need to get things ready for Yakumo so we can fix her once she's out." Hotaku said.

They started to walk again and Mist peered from around the corner.

"Darn it. They're smarter than I gave them credit for." Mist said before disappearing again.

Hotaku sensed something and turned around. When asked if something was wrong, he shook his head and said it was nothing. In a few days, everything was ready for Yakumo's transformation. But Yakumo wasn't close to being healed. So Kairi started to use her Cure spell twice a day and used Alchemy to fix her clothes. That helped the wound heal fast but it still took two weeks before she was out.

"Finally I've been stick in that room so long I thought I'd go crazy." Yakumo said walking out of the hospital.

Then they saw Mustang standing there holding a box.

"Good to see your back to normal." Mustang said walking up.

"Well I'll be back to my old self soon." Yakumo said.

"Then here. Take this." Mustang said holding out the box to her.

"What for?" Yakumo said looking at Mustang.

"I'm sure you've learn about Equivalent Exchange and I owe you." Mustang explained.

"For doing what?" Yakumo asked confused.

Mustang sighed and forced the box into her hands, "For the time that my troops shot at you. I know you'll get good use out of these but don't use them until you're human again."

With that Mustang turned and started to walk away leaving Yakumo blinking confused. Yakumo opened the box and saw white gloves with red transmutation circles.

Ed saw and explained, "Hey those are the gloves Mustang uses for his Alchemy."

"Really?" Yakumo asked and Ed nodded.

"Thank you Colonel Mustang." Yakumo called before bowing.

Mustang waved his hand to tell them that he had heard. Yakumo took the gloves out of the box and put them into her pack. Then they started to go to where they had set up the transmutation circle for Yakumo.


End file.
